This invention relates to computer assemblies, and especially to computer assemblies that are employed as servers in data networks.
The assemblies may for instance be employed as servers for example in local area networks (LANS) or in wide area networks (WANs), telecommunications systems or other operations such as database management or as internet servers. Such servers may be used in so-called “horizontally scaled” applications in which tens or hundreds of corresponding servers are employed as part of a distributed system.
A typical computer employed for such purposes will comprise a pair of processors mounted on a motherboard, together with power supply units (PSUs), and other components such as hard disc drives (HDDS), fans, digital video disc (DVD) players, memory modules etc. One or more of the processors, the host processor(s), provides the main functions of the server, and may communicate with a number of peripheral components, including communication ports, optionally via peripheral component interconnect (PCI)bridges in order to provide server operation.
In addition to the host processor(s), the assembly may include another processor, called the service processor or the remote management controller (RMC), which provides management functions for the system assembly. Such functions may include environmental monitoring, temperature monitoring of the enclosure, fan speed control, monitoring of various components of the assembly such as DVDs, memory cards, PSUs and the like.
Such assemblies are often provided as rack-mounted systems, and are housed in data centres which contain a large number of rows of assemblies extending for scores or even up to a hundred meters. When one of the assemblies malfunctions, a service engineer is called out to repair the assembly, normally by quiescing the assembly, replacing the component if it is in the form of a field-replaceable unit (FRU), and then testing the component. The assemblies typically have a console interface that communicates with the service processor, and, in use, is connected to a console in the form of a personal computer located in the data centre so that the service engineer can log on to the console and obtain access to the relevant assembly. This operation can, however, take a significant amount of time. The service engineer will typically go to the remote console to diagnose the problem, walk to the assembly to repair the malfunction, and return to the console to verify the repair. For many service procedures this may involve repeating this operation a number of times, requiring the service engineer to walk hundreds of meters between the electronics assembly and the console. It would be possible for the service engineer to reduce the time taken for such a repair for example by taking a laptop computer with him to the relevant assembly for diagnostic purposes rather than returning to the console. However, the physical layout of such data centres is such that it is not easy or convenient to use a laptop at the racks of assemblies. Furthermore, operators of the data centres are understandably reluctant to allow individuals to bring computers into the building if they are then going to operate on the servers, in view of the sensitivity of the data held by the network and the possible damage to the network caused either by unauthorized reconfiguration of the network or by the introduction of a virus. Accordingly, it is desired that all servicing or repair operations be conducted employing only computer equipment that is owned by the network operators.